Pequeños Inadaptados
by Manzana835
Summary: Charles finalmente interviene. (Parte 8 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)


**N/A: Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni de nada relacionado a la franquicia.**

 **Y ahora, el momento que todos han estado esperando...**

 **N/T: La historia no es de mi propiedad ni autoria, la original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai.**

* * *

Cuando Charles lo llamó para una reunión de emergencia, Erik esperaba otra vez el 'Este estudiante tiene tal mutación y tú eres el único lo suficientemente competente como para enseñarle a él o ella'. (En serio, Charles parecía esperar siempre una respuesta diferente. El profesor simplemente no podía aceptar que 'No' significaba 'No sucederá en esta vida'.)

Erik no esperaba ver a cierto velocista plateado en la silla con la mirada baja frente al escritorio de Charles. (No es que se hubiera acostumbrado a que el niño estuviera cerca – pero a veces le agradaría estar un momento en la misma habitación sin que los heridos ojos marrones lo escrutaran.)

"¿Problema?" Erik preguntó, mirando del chico a Charles. Peter estaba concentrado intensamente en un auto de plástico que seguramente había sacado de una caja de cereal.

"Peter tiene algo que decirte," Dijo portentosamente Charles.

Cruzándose de brazos, Erik observó al niño y esperó. Esperaba una respuesta clara en treinta segundos. Tres meses de estar vacilando silenciosamente eran suficientes.

Ojos oscuros se posaron sobre él mientras el auto se movía borroso entre sus nerviosos dedos. Convulsivamente Peter tragó y escupió, "El nombre de mi madre es Magda."

Erik exhalo escuetamente. Eso era _todo_ lo que el niño quería decir después de –

Oh.

 _Oh._

Un pesado pisapapeles en el escritorio de Charles se partió a la mitad, y el reloj del abuelo chirrió fuera de tono.

 _ **Oh.**_

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron y antes de que Erik pudiese inhalar él ya no estaba.

"Charles," Erik tartamudeo.

"Ha intentado decírtelo desde lo de Apocalipsis," Dijo gentilmente Charles. "Te lo hubiera dicho, pero él me dijo explícitamente que no me involucrara."

"¿Magda?" Erik respiró. _Hace tanto tiempo..._ Antes del presidente, antes de DC, antes –

Antes de que En Sabah Nur rompiera la pierna de su hijo y el no hiciera _nada._

Temblando, Erik cayó en una silla y pasó sus manos por su cabello. _Todo este tiempo. Todo este tiempo._

"Yo... te diría más," Charles dijo vacilando, "Pero esto no es algo que me corresponda revelar." Se encogió de hombros, esperando a que Erik se pusiera en orden.

" _No es demasiado tarde."_

Limitado por sus pies, Erik barrió los objetos del escritorio y observó al mutante en silla de ruedas. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no demasiado tarde? ¡No te atrevas a decirme eso Charles! ¿Era demasiado tarde cuando asesinaron a mi Nina? ¿Era demasiado tarde cuando casi _lo_ mataron en una jaula? ¿Qué tal si hubiese esperado un poco más y En Sabah Nur hubiese completado su tarea? Dime, Charles, ¿Ahí hubiera sido demasiado tarde?"

"Erik, él probablemente puede escucharte."

La respuesta tan calmada quebró su diatriba. Un veloz suspiro antes de que la parcialmente abierta puerta oscilara fuera de su control. Se tambaleo hasta la silla, uñas enterrándose en su cabello, aferrándose a los pedazos de estabilidad que aún le quedaban.

' _Tú nunca antes tuviste una oportunidad de salvar a tu familia, pero la tienes ahora...'_

' _Yo también estoy aquí por mi familia...'_

 _Qué tal si... Qué tal si..._

" _Erik."_ La interrupción de Charles en su mente fu tan gentil como la ola de memorias que le siguieron. Adoración mientras Peter lo observaba reconstruir la academia. Sarcasmo y afecto cuando lo llamó 'Papá' por primera vez. Malicia oprimida por el respeto mientras atacaba a Kurt con una caja de twinkies pero permanecía en cama como le habían dicho. Esperanza mezclada con nostalgia cuando Magneto abrió la puerta de la jaula. Seguridad de que un padre apreciaría el arte estúpido de su hijo.

" _Critique esa tarjeta,"_ Erik admitió. Deseaba haberla guardado; la primera de un nuevo surtido mostrando la gratitud de un hijo.

" _Aún hay una oportunidad. Está esperando tu respuesta."_

Asintiendo, Erik se obligó a ser racional. _"¿Dónde está?"_

Charles arqueó una sonrisa de satisfacción. _"Mm, tiene un escondite favorito..."_

* * *

La noción de Charles de "ayudar" parecía implicar 'tu rebelde hijo está en la mansión pero eso es todo lo que escucharás de mí.' Erik fue forzado a buscar por cuenta propia, seguro de que Peter cambiaba de habitación tan pronto como él entraba, hasta que el telepata se apiadó de él y lo dirigió al estudio. Era una habitación elegante y limpia (una en la cual Erik se pudo imaginar tomando refugio un par de veces), silenciosa, y sospechosamente falta de amantes de los libros y jugadores de ajedrez. Charles debió haberles dicho a sus estudiantes que encontrarán otras maneras de distraerse por la tarde.

Encontró a Peter recargado contra una mesa alejada, observando ávidamente un trío de peces guppie revoloteando por el tanque. Ociosamente se preguntó si al niño le gustaría un pez dorado por su cumpleaños. Un pensamiento tonto. Había un montón de cumpleaños con los que ponerse al día. No sabiendo donde comenzar cuando un velocista veinteañero, amante de los twinkies a quien probablemente un auto no impresionaría estaba involucrado.

"¿Peter?" Erik dudó al hablar, su voz entrecortándose. Una hora atrás, esos dos sonidos hilados juntos solo implicaban uno más de los estudiantes de Charles. Ahora, la responsabilidad y un pesado anhelo reposaban en su pecho respecto a un maldito velocista.

Convertirse en padre de Nina había parecido tan natural. ¿Cómo suponía que se dirigiría a un hijo del que se alejó; pasó por alto; ignoró; y finalmente dejó en manos del mutante más poderoso del mundo?

Uniéndose a Quicksilver frente al tanque, Erik posó sus manos en la mesa y observó un caracol hundirse entre la grava. El mundo siempre se sentiría dejado atrás por Peter.

Ya extrañaba tantos años.

"Así que... la tarjeta del día del padre..."

Peter titubeo y cerró sus ojos, tensándose mientras se preparaba para huir de nuevo. Erik sujetó su hombro antes de que pudiese desaparecer.

 _No huyas de nuevo. No antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decirlo._

"Yo quería... pensé que..." Fallando para componer una frase, Erik se rindió, "Supongo que soy una pobre excusa de padre."

Erik forzó una sonrisa, pidiéndole silenciosamente a Peter que al menos lo _mirara._ No necesitaba un perdón. El tiempo no curaba todo. "Lo lamento."

Los ojos marrones finalmente se alzaron, y vio a Nina sosteniendo un nido roto y pidiéndole que reparara su mundo.

"Está bien," Peter susurro. Aclaró su garganta, apoyándose en la mano que lo sostenía firmemente. "Quiero decir... ahora estas aquí ¿No es cierto?"

Torpemente Erik apretó su hombro. ¿Qué se suponía que haría con un hijo mutante adulto? Ya no estaba seguro acerca de esa cosa de la "paternidad".

Por una vez Charles no estaba respondiendo con una pegajosa y cursi frase.

Jadeando suavemente, Erik le dedicó al niño una mirada resignada. "Tendrás que tenerme paciencia. Soy un hombre viejo; Ya no estoy para carreras."

Él y Nina solían practicar juntos; ella le enseñaba a las aves a volar a través de aros flotantes de metal, y a través de sus ojos pudo ver su mutación como algo maravilloso.

La mutación de Quicksilver simplemente seria extenuante.

Peter bufó y golpeo el vidrio del acuario, dividiendo a los guppies. "No es demasiado tarde para ponerse en forma. El profesor tiene una muy buena pista de obstáculos."

Erik giró los ojos y pasó un brazo por los hombros del niño. Peter se acomodo como si ese fuese su lugar natural en esta vida, y que el cielo perdonase a aquel que se lo arrebatara.

"No voy a recorrer una endemoniada pista de obstáculos para medirme contra un velocista," Erik retó.

"Pero te quedarás," Peter dijo calmadamente.

Erik no respondió. Lo sostuvo más fuerte, dejando que su cercanía hablara por él, y cerró los ojos cuando Peter se acomodó ahí. Este niño – su hijo – lo aceptó tan fácilmente. El perdón fue otorgado sin duda alguna.

Quizá Charles estuviera en lo correcto. Se le había dado otra oportunidad.

Quizá sería un padre tolerable después de todo.


End file.
